


Holding the Baby

by PinkBlossom



Category: NCIS
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Parental Jethro Gibbs, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: Jeanne gets an uxpected visitor while working at NCIS
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Holding the Baby

Fictober 2020

Prompt 6. That was Impressive.

The alarm sounded and Jeanne let out a groan as she forced herself out of bed. Checking on her restless 6-month-old daughter, Alice, she got herself ready for work. That afternoon nap had done little to recharge her depleted batteries. She only hoped that Alice would start sleeping properly soon.

Her job as a contract cleaner at NCIS was only one of two jobs she was trying to hold down. The 6-10 shift meant that either her sister or her mom could look after Alice for her. She was at college during the week and Alice went to a nursery. Weekends she worked in a fast-food restaurant. It was little wonder that Jeanne felt permanently tired.

Before she left, she let her sister, Kaley, know she was going and reminded her to listen out for Alice. The teenager mumbled something about a party. Jeanne waved her away as she left the house. She did not have the energy to listen about her sister’s social life right now.

Jeanne liked working at NCIS, the offices were pretty quiet by the time she started so she could just get on with things. She was allocated to the top two floors today. She had to have an agent escort to clean MTAC which she found oddly thrilling. Manoeuvring the vacuum around the desks, she was happy to see her favourite agent was still in the building. She shut of the machine.

‘Hey Agent Gibbs. Do you want me to come back later?’ she gestured to the vacuum cleaner.

‘No, it’s ok Jeanne. Just going to get coffee,’ and he got up and headed towards the elevator.

She carried on vacuuming the carpet, methodically making her way around the desks. Once that was complete, she went back to each desk and emptied the bins. By the time she got back to Agent Gibbs desk he had returned. He handed her a takeaway cup. Jeanne was taken aback.

‘That’s really sweet Agent Gibbs but I don’t drink coffee,’

He gestured for her to take it again. ‘It’s not coffee.’

She took the cup and sipped cautiously.

‘Tea!’ she exclaimed. ‘How did you know?’

Gibbs smirked and looked away before retraining his gaze back on her.

‘It’s kinda what I do.’

Jeanne smirked and took another sip from her drink. It was a much-needed pick-me-up.

‘Well thank you. I needed a caffeine boost.’

This was why Gibbs was her favourite agent. Most of the staff looked down on the cleaning and janitorial workers. Most didn’t even know her name never mind her favourite drink. There had been evenings when she’d barely slept at all and he was the only person who asked her if she was ok. Not long after she’s started, she’d burst in to tears as she’d told him about the newborn baby at home who didn’t want to sleep. He’s been kind to her and got her some soda and chocolate to help her keep going.

Gibbs went to answer his desk phone and Jeanne carried on emptying the bins in the squad room.

‘There’s a woman at the gate wanting to see you,’ Gibbs put the phone back in its cradle and looked towards Jeanne.

‘Me? Who on earth would come here to see me?’

‘You stay here, I’ll go check it out,’ he got up and headed towards the elevator.

Puzzled, Jeanne kept working. When Gibbs returned 10 minutes later carrying Alice in one hand and her car seat in the other and her change bag slung over his shoulder, she dropped everything and ran towards him.

‘What happened?’ Jeanne took her daughter from his arms.

‘Something about a party in Georgetown,’

Putting her free hand to her head, she began to panic.

‘This will lose me my job,’ she paced around anxiously.

‘No it won’t,’ he gestured for her to give him her child.

‘Go finish your shift, I’ll watch her.’

She was about to protest but he walked away, talking to Alice as he went. Looking at the clock she could see it was time to go to MTAC so she took her trolley and headed towards the elevator.

At the end of her shift, Jeanne rushed to Gibbs desk. He was back in his chair, feet on his desk and Alice was fast asleep on his chest.

‘Holy moly, did you drug her or something? I’ve never managed to get her to sleep before midnight.’

He shrugged as he stood up and put his coat on. ‘ Gave her a bottle, got her changed and we walked around for a bit. I don’t think she enjoyed my conversation about boat design. Maybe it was that?’

She laughed. ‘That’s impressive!’

Gibbs gave them both a lift home. As they pulled up outside Jeanne’s home, she noticed her sister’s room light was on meaning she was already back home.

‘I thought Kayley was going to a party?’ she said, undoing her seatbelt.

‘I think Metro PD got a tip off about an underaged drinkers at a party in Georgetown. I believe all the underage party goers were given a lift home.’ Gibbs remarked.

Jeanne snickered, shaking her head in disbelief as she unbelted Alice’s car seat.

‘Now that was really impressive!’


End file.
